The present invention relates to overhead conductor carriers and relates more particularly to an overhead conductor carrier suspended from a ceiling for carrying conductors which can be conveniently adjusted according to the amount of conductors to be carried.
In factory buildings, conductors which are used to provide a factory with electricity are generally arranged overhead. Fixed type of conductor carriers are commonly used in carrying overhead conductors. A conductor carrier can be a framework or U-shaped bracket fixedly secured to the ceiling of a factory building through the process of welding or by fastening means. Fixedly welded a framework to the ceiling may destroy the internal sense of beauty of a factory building. Because either type of conventional conductor carriers are made in fixed structure and not adjustable, they occupy much space during delivery and difficult to install. Once a conductor carrier is fastened in place, it can not be adjusted according to the quantity of conductors to be carried. Sometimes two or more conductor carriers should be connected together for holding a big bundle of conductors.